masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer
Quarians as Playable race Please note to all editors that quarians have not been confirmed as a race to be playable in Galaxy at War, so please refrain from adding them. At this time quarians have only been confirmed through a leak, and we do not accept leaked information under any circumstances. Any additions of quarians without a source will be removed on sight. Lancer1289 23:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) G4TV in a flash shows a Quarian being played. :Soruce please. I.e. a link. Lancer1289 19:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Link GTTV quarian at 14:44 and 16:03. First one is hard to see because the internet version added big words over the quarian and the second one because the video is zooming out as the whole multiplayer squad is doing combat, it's backing up and using Cryo Blast.--Xaero Dumort 19:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :See your talk page. Both are examples of "you blink and you miss it". Lancer1289 19:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) And it's my duty as an editor and fan to go over information carefully. They are cases of "blink and miss" which is why I made sure to add the video times. I was trying to be helpful.--Xaero Dumort 20:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :And I didn't? It wasn't until after the times were noted did I even see anything of that nature. The source always needs to be considered, especially when it is a video. Lancer1289 20:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Which I understand. I wasn't trying to be condescending with my comment, just stating my feeling on my work for the wiki. Which is why I made sure to really look for the "blink and miss" info, because I had seen it last night myself and wanted to try and make sure others saw it. In my haste I wrote it in a poor manner. I'm really trying not to sound like a jerk.--Xaero Dumort 20:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Far as I can tell, Lancer hasn't ripped this down and made his case about sourcing as of yet. I didn't watch it myself, so my understanding is what we have is video, albeit only a snippet, of quarians in ME3 Multiplayer, from G4TV (Which I understand to be a trusted source for videogamers everywhere). I think it's safe to say we've 'known' for a while, but because this comes from a non-leaked source, is it safe to say quarians are now confirmed? --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 00:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Wow. I do not know what to say apart that I am quite offended by this comment. Lancer1289 00:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Offence was entirely unintended, and let me first apologize. I know I tend to come across as angular at times, and that's my fault. When content that is unsourced and unconfirmed comes along, you tend to rapidly remove it and make sure those involved are aware of site policy. What you do is maintain the content of the wiki with great gusto, and that is ultimately a good thing for this wiki. My point was that you hadn't removed the content and claimed it was unconfirmed, but neither could I determine that you were in support of keeping it. My question still stands; are quarians now confirmed? --[[User:FoxtrotZero|'FoxtrotZero']] 00:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm convinced. I wasn't able to see anything at 16:03, but I did at 14:44 00:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Flat Out Confirmed - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h254YRtQoJU Kastrenzo 19:25, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :It has been "flat out confirmed" for a week now. Lancer1289 19:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I was just saying so that the "debate" could end, I was just trying to help there's no need to be rude. 20:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Except the debate was over a week ago, therefore your comment was both very late to the party, and redundant. Lancer1289 20:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough but that is no excuse to be rude, No matter what status you have here. Kastrenzo 12:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Rude is a matter of opinion here. I quoted you nothing more or less, it's your interpretation of it. Status has nothing to do with it. Lancer1289 15:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, My interpretation is that you are just trying to justify it rather than admitting it, but no matter, enough bickering I have an inquiry. I hesitate to ask questions about things that haven't truly been revealed yet, but I'm a little confused with the whole Race/Class thing going on, at first it implied that you didn't make your own, you picked one from a list, or unlocked them. Krogan Soldier, Quarian Engineer, Salarian Infiltrator, etc. is this still in place or was this just some kind of demonstration? If it were just the video I wouldn't be concerned, but after seeing this, I'm not sure I understand the system. Granted this is from the beta leak, it has the same charachters as the brand new video - http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/4467/me3mp11.jpg Kastrenzo 16:02, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually upon looking at it closer, I'm guessing the way it works is you select the class you wish to play as, and it gives you a few eligible races to play as. It kind of makes sense to me now, is this what the general idea is? Kastrenzo 16:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Because we don't deal with leaked infromation, we have no idea. Lancer1289 16:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Only plausible explanation I can think of, up until ME3 the only race you ever saw both genders of aside from Humanity were the Quarians, I'd be a little irked if it was restricted to female, since it's most likely out of the Tali Fanboyism. Kastrenzo 16:57, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Alas, unfortunately, they have. Quarians in MP are absolute Tali Fanboyism characters. I swear that they are even voiced by Liz as well. so it appears that that's all we're going to get. GroverA125 15:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Races and Classes Regarding the chart in the article, are the class and race combination accurate to this date?--Nintendogeek01 01:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure as I don't know where it's coming from. The website is very general and doesn't go into this amount of detail. Unless I missed something. Lancer1289 01:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The chart does seem like a good idea, I'm just iffy about the accuracy of the info, I don't remember seeing some of the race and class combinations in the video, but then again I too could have missed something.--Nintendogeek01 01:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Credits. Are they earned through playing singleplayer or multiplayer? If it's the MP, then how?--O_O 20:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Credits for the multiplayer mode are earned in the multiplayer mode by completing waves, earning kills and assists, and reaching certain kill milestones (25 kills, 5 headshots, 25 assists, 5 melee kills, etc.). -- Commdor (Talk) 20:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. --O_O 11:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't think credits are earned through milestones, I think it's just XP, I know that the challenges (E.G. Kill these 4 people, activate these 4 things) get you credits, including bonus credits for the time remaining. Welshman15 12:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :I believe that is correct. I've gotten more than a few milestones and never any credits. Lancer1289 14:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Image from Demo I took a screen shot for a friend of the multiplayer part of the demo, going to post a link of it at full screen (1600 by 900) if anyone feels like any part of it can be used for an article for the time being, please feel free to cut it up. http://imageshack.us/f/42/boomheadshotx.png/ Signed~Nonwikimember :Yeah we really wouldn't accept an image like that because it doesn't really show much about anything really. Lancer1289 03:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::The only thing that it shows, as demonstrated in the demo, is that headshots will now blows out enemies' heads. — Teugene (Talk) 03:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Obligatory or not? Does one have to play multiplayer in order to finish the game with the best results? Does avoiding it equals "not getting an %upgrade_name%" which means %character name% will die, as in ME2? User:Komodo_Saurian 22:54, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :BioWare has confirmed that the multiplayer mode is 100% optional. You can complete the single-player mode and still get the "perfect" ending without ever touching multiplayer. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::That's great. Finding capable (Or at least not brain dead) team-mates for all my previous experiences with Co-op in games were tedious at best. User:Komodo_Saurian 23:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Item Pack Breakdown Posting this for future reference. If it can be verified to some extent, it looks like a pretty useful basis for a guide of which item packs to purchase if you want a particular item. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Certain races unable to evade? After playing a few hours as a Turian in the demo, I discovered that it seems as though they are unable to perform an evade maneuver (a barrel roll-esque move) like the other races can. After looking into this, it seems that the same applies for krogans as well. Multiple people have reported this and it isn't a temporary bug. Should this be mentioned in the article? GroverA125 20:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I can evade just fine as a Quarian and Turian, haven't played Krogan-- 07:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You're evading as a Turian? I've been hitting it with a spanner desperate to get it to work, and it hasn't. It's supposedly a balancing feature because of their immense skill with weapons (20% damage and improved stability for turians, massively improved melee power and health for Krogans) The only time I've been able to evade/roll is when moving from acover to adjacent cover. What console/system are you using? Could only be there on one or two.GroverA125 08:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) While using the Salarian Infiltrator, I haven't been able to roll to the side (Juste front a back). He's more sliding, like a sidestep. Am I the only one? If not, a correction should be made since it's written that Salarian can roll.Buthane 20:58, February 23, 2012 (UTC) It has been confirmed that both Turians and Krogans cannot "barrel roll" because of their personal boosts (Turians increased shields and accuracy, Krogans increased melee damage and health). this is to balance the playable races. --Johnny Libenzon 22:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Availability we do not yet have a guarentee that all weapons available in Mass Effect 3 will appear in multiplayer. Or do we? We either need confirmation, or we cannot post on the weapon pages that they are available by buying equipment packs. BeoW0lfe 17:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am currently unsure on the first point. I'm sure someone else knows more. :However, my personal opinion here is that if they aren't listed on this page, then saying it is available in Multiplayer on the weapon page is out of the question. If no one presents evidence within a week to that degree, I would say that it is safe to remove availability from the affected articles. Lancer1289 17:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Source. Someone on BSN used an exploit in the ME3 demo to unlock all of the weapons available in multiplayer. That's how I was able to create articles for the new weapons and fill in all of the descriptions, and it's also how I know the weapons are random unlocks in the multiplayer. The reason they aren't listed in this article is simply because I haven't gotten around to adding them yet; I've been trying to think of a better way to do it than a straight-up list because there are so many weapons. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Facebook packs Should we talk about the 5 packs you can get from the facebook app if you get 5 friends with origin to complete the demo? Tivis014 18:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :What five packs? Lancer1289 19:16, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :It could be mentioned, but I don't see any pressing need for it - it states you can get up to five Recruit packs. Meaning, you're not getting any exclusive items or what not; you just get five of the normal, randomized Recruit packs, without having to pay for them. Dan Dark 22:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Well they are still recruit packs and now that it is in context, it really isn't worth noting. I thought they would be different types of packs. Lancer1289 22:41, February 23, 2012 (UTC) The Medals/Being good bonuses. Can someone make page for those medals, which player can achieve during the game. I mean the headshots, assists, killstreaks, survive 3 lvls and all those. If there is already an page for it please give me a link. I couldn't find them.-- 17:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :They would be on this page, and currently there is no section for this. I'll make one and fill in what I can. It can be expanded later but a seperate page for this is really not a good idea. Lancer1289 17:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Section added. The table isn't completely filled out and I know I probably missed a few things. Time to jump back onto the demo. Lancer1289 19:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fitness not available for all race/classes I just unlocked the Krogan Soldier, and discovered that he got "Rage" instead of Fitness. It is not only a renaming, it works significantly different. Basically, the krogan enters a rage after killing two enemies in melee within 30 seconds, increasing his melee damage and reducing damage taken. I have not yet unlocked any Drell or Turian, so I don't know what they have. Quarians, Asari and Salarians (at least the combinations I've unlocked) seem to have Fitness like all alliance characters. I'll try to add the information on Rage when I've got time. :We already know this and I believe that we already have the ranks for rage listed. Lancer1289 14:33, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd actually really like to see those ranks but alas they aren't listed yet, page is blank. --Ryanshowseason2 18:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I did say that I believe they were filled in didn't I? Lancer1289 18:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Character Customization Pointed out to me, skin tone is a customization option for Salarian, Turian, Krogan, Quarian, and Asari. I was not aware of this until I examined the customization options in the demo more closely. Armor coloration is mentioned and I believe skin tone should be as well.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 21:45, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield 3 If you redeemed the online pass code, and you're able to play online, is it safe to assume the account is linked to origin and that the Battlefield 3 kit will be unlocked?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 04:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Buffs and Nerfs I'm not quite sure how this will be handled on the wiki, but there have been/will be MP balance changes. Some are already listed. Trandra 19:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Premium Collectible Pack and Recruitment Reward Pack What's in them?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 23:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've been wondering where the Premium Collectable Pack is from. Does it fit with the wiki policy to add that? I noticed the Battlefield 3 pack had it in the description but the other two exclusives don't. Verhalthur 14:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::If no one can find a source for it, however I have a suspicion that it is for the Space Editions, then I will remove it in due time. Lancer1289 19:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems highly likely to me that they come from the collectable figurines, as those come with some sort of multiplayer weapons pack and they seem to be naming every pack that comes from a different source different names. However, all Google produces are this page and forum threads discussing this page. Verhalthur 23:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Item list Verifying as I see 'em, putting a "V" for each verified. Consumable Common (Blue): *V Cobra Missile Launcher (3 in Veteran/5 in Spectre packs.) *V Thermal Clip Pack (more in Veteran/Spectre packs.) *V Ops Survival Pack (more in Veteran/Spectre packs.) *V Medi-Gel (more in Veteran/Spectre packs.) *V Ammo Bonus Items (Level 1 in Recruit/Level 2 in Veteran/Level 3 in Spectre) *V Weapon Bonus Items (Level 1 in Recruit/Level 2 in Veteran/Level 3 in Spectre) *V Armor Bonus Items (Level 1 in Recruit/Level 2 in Veteran/Level 3 in Spectre) Common (Blue): *V M-3 Predator *V M-23 Katana *V M-4 Shuriken *V M-92 Mantis *V M-8 Avenger *V SMG Scope *Pistol Precision Scope *Pistol High-Caliber Barrel *Assault Rifle Percision Scope *Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade *Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip *Shotgun Smart Choke *Shotgun Blade Attachment *Human Characters Uncommon (Silver) *V M-5 Phalanx *M-22 Eviscerator *M-9 Tempest *M-12 Locust *M-13 Raptor *V M-27 Scimitar *V M-97 Viper *V M-29 Incisor *M-96 Mattock *M-15 Vindicator *Phaeston *SMG Ultralight Materials *Pistol Piercing Mod *Assault Rifle Stability Damper *Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel *Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope *V Sniper Rifle Piercing Mod *V Shotgun Shredder Mod *Turian Soldier *Salarian Engineer *Turian Sentinel *Quarian Infiltrator *Asari Vanguard Rare (Gold) *V Consumable Item Capacity Increases (Verified with a +1 Rocket) *Respec Card *M-25 Hornet *M-6 Carnifex *Geth Pulse Rifle *M-300 Claymore *M-98 Widow *Arc Pistol *Disciple *Geth Plasma Shotgun *Graal Spike Thrower *V M-37 Falcon *M-76 Revenant *Drell Adept *Asari Adept *Krogan Soldier *V Krogan Sentinel *V Quarian Engineer *Salarian Infiltrator *Drell Vanguard Ultra Rare (Black/N7) *Black Widow *M-358 Talon *M-99 Saber *M-77 Paladin *M-11 Wraith *Javelin *Scorpion Verifying from in-game, not sure if anyone wants screenshots as verification. 04:51, March 11, 2012 (UTC) May i help with confirmations for this list? --Johnny Libenzon 22:21, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I have SMG Magazine Upgrade at L5, so probably common, but don't know for sure. Also SMG High Caliber Barrel and SMG Heat Sink (also probably common) I also have Assault rifle magazine, barrel (+damage), and heavy pistol magazine that aren't listed. Ea-41905502 04:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Confirmation on Premium Collectible Pack. Type in Normandy Sr2 Ship model code. Unlocked Premium Collectible Pack in multiplayer.--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 00:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I know it may be a bit too late, but did you catch a screenshot of it? 13:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it is too late. But it was not there until i registered my Alliance Normandy Ship Model. The pack is silver with red trim in appearance. --AdmiralPedro1stFleet 18:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) another found unlocks list (please compare to the current one) Multiplayer Item Pack Unlock List Common Weapons *M-3 Predator *M-23 Katana *M-4 Shuriken *M-92 Mantis *M-8 Avenger Weapon Mods *SMG Scope *Pistol Scope *Pistol High Caliber Barrel *Assault Rifle Percision Scope *Assault Rifle Magazine Upgrade *Assault Rifle Stability Damper *Sniper Rifle Spare Thermal Clip *Shotgun Smart Choke *Shotgun High Caliber Barrel *Shotgun Blade Attachment Capacity Upgrades *Cobra Missile Launcher *Thermal Clip Pack *Ops Survival Pack *Medi-Gel Species Unlocks *Human Characters (Appearance Unlocks) Pack Specific Bonus *Ammo Bonus Items Rank 1 (Recruit Pack Only) *Weapon Bonus Items Rank 1 (Recruit Pack Only) *Armor Bonus Items Rank 1 (Recruit Pack Only) Uncommon Weapons *M-5 Phalanx *M-22 Eviscerator *M-9 Tempest *M-12 Locust *M-13 Raptor *M-27 Scimitar *M-97 Viper *M-29 Incisor *M-96 Mattock *M-15 Vindicator *Phaeston Weapon Mods *SMG Ultralight Materials *Pistol Piercing Mod *Pistol Melee Stun *Assault Rifle Stability Damper *Assault Rifle Piercing Mod *Sniper Rifle Extended Barrel *Sniper Rifle Enhanced Scope *Shotgun Shredder Mod *Shotgun Spare Thermal Clips Species Unlocks *Turian Soldier *Salarian Engineer *Turian Sentinel *Quarian Infiltrator *Asari Vanguard *Drell Adept Pack Specific Bonus *Ammo Bonus Items Rank 2 (Veteran Pack Only) *Weapon Bonus Items Rank 2 (Veteran Pack Only) *Armor Bonus Items Rank 2 (Veteran Pack Only) Rare Weapons *M-25 Hornet *M-6 Carnifex *Geth Pulse Rifle *Geth Pulse Shotgun *M-300 Claymore *M-98 Widow *Arc Pistol *Disciple *Graal Spike Thrower *M-37 Falcon *M-76 Revenant Capacity Upgrades *Cobra Missile Launcher Capacity Upgrade +1 *Thermal Clip Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 *Ops Survival Pack Capacity Upgrade +1 *Medi-Gel Capacity Upgrade +1 Unique *Respec Card Species Unlocks *Asari Adept *Krogan Soldier *Krogan Sentinel *Quarian Engineer *Salarian Infiltrator *Drell Vanguard Pack Specific Bonus *Ammo Bonus Items Rank 3 (Spectre Pack Only) *Weapon Bonus Items Rank 3 (Spectre Pack Only) *Armor Bonus Items Rank 3 (Spectre Pack Only) Ultra Rare (N7) Weapons *Black Widow *M-358 Talon *M-99 Saber *M-77 Paladin *M-11 Wraith *Javelin *Scorpion Again, please compare to the current list. thank you. --Johnny Libenzon 23:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC)